


Unfortunate

by MantaRae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Acephobia, Aro/Ace Alix, Gabriel Agreste is an Ass, Gabriel is homophobic af, Homophobia, I have no actual idea what I'm doing, I kinda wrote this from the heart tbh, Kagami/Ladybug if you squint, Kim is bi af, Like no on is straight oof, M/M, Max is a flaming homosexual, Multi, Nathaniel is actually pretty important in this?, Other, Pansexual Mari, Trans Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantaRae/pseuds/MantaRae
Summary: Unfortunate /ˌənˈfôrCH(ə)nət/adjective1.having or marked by bad fortune; unlucky.





	Unfortunate

“I have a girlfriend.”

 

Max looked over at his best friend, blinking in both surprise, and possibly a hint of disappointment. 

 

“Who is she?”

 

Max heavily believed it was Chloé. Afterall, she was learning to be nice, and Kim had a crush on her for as long as Max could remember. Max couldn’t imagine Kim falling for anyone else (as much as Max hated to admit), and Kim had recently planned on asking her out.

 

“Her name’s Ondine. Remember her? She’s really cute.”

 

Ah, yes. The girl who was akumatized because Kim hadn’t realized she was crushing on him. Max remembered when Ondine, or Syren at the time, had captured Kim and dragged him underwater, leaving Max to fret over whether or not Kim would drown.

 

However, Max hadn’t known Ondone for that long, and he figured, neither did Kim. He never mentioned her and Max had never seen Kim with her. He wondered why Kim would date someone he didn’t know for very long.

 

Maybe they seemed so similar. Afterall, Ondine seemed at least somewhat sporty, considering she was a talented swimmer and all, and Kim was obviously athletic.

 

Or, perhaps, maybe Kim had felt guilty for Ondine, and went out with her to make her feel better. However, Max knew Kim wouldn’t just date someone out of pity. He may tease, or poke fun, but he never would date someone if he didn’t truly have feelings for them.

 

Regardless of how the two got together, when Kim told Max about his new significant other, Max couldn’t help but feel...disappointed? He wasn’t sure why he was so upset, or why he had secretly wanted them to break up. He tried to ignore the deep pain in his chest, only to have Kim nudge him gently.

 

“Dude, you okay? You seem out of it today.”

 

The two passed the Dupain-Cheng bakery, and Max looked up at his friend, who looked–was–sincerely worried. Max smiled reassuringly. “Yes. I’m just, as you put it, ‘out of it’ today.”

 

“Well, I just wanna let you know that even though I’m like, dating someone or whatever, doesn’t mean I’m gonna hang out with you less. You’re still my best friend!”     

 

Max smiled,  glancing up at his taller friend. “Thank you, Kim.”

 

The two walked around Paris for awhile longer, chit-chatting about whatever. Kim then suggested to play some video games, and Max happily obliged.

 

Well...somewhat happily.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I wanted to post something before I get out of school.
> 
> So...
> 
> Let the angst, gayness, and somewhat fluff begin???
> 
> Anyway, stay safe over the summer <3
> 
> -Xavier Rae


End file.
